Sweat, Tears, and Jasmine Tea
by ThatsRoughBuddy
Summary: Zutara Week 2013. Seven unrelated snippets looking into the lives of our favorite ship. Pre-written. Enjoy! Complete!
1. Calor

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

This is my contribution to Zutara Week 2013. All seven oneshots are written in Katara's perspective. Rated T for sparse mild language. Enjoy!

**Calor: **_Spanish word for heat._

* * *

Katara couldn't understand how anyone could possibly survive in the blazing heat of Ember Island.

The sun was high in the sky as Aang and Zuko practiced their firebending. She sat with Toph on the steps, shading them from the brunt of the golden rays that beat down on the two boys.

She knew she could be working on improving her waterbending techniques, or sparring with Toph, or even making them all lunch. It just felt so good to relax for once, after spending so long running around the world.

Katara liked watching Zuko and Aang train, unlike Toph, who was falling in and out of sleep beside her. There was something beautiful about the perfectly mastered forms, the swirl of the flames, and the power behind each punch. From this close but _safe_ distance, fire was beautiful, and not the destructive force she knew it to be.

Zuko seemed to embody the fire, using each and every breath and twitch of his muscles to its fullest potential, unleashing a flurry of fire from his clenched fists. Sweat rolled down his sinewy form, little droplets of her own element trailing along taut, pale skin.

_No, Katara_, she scolded herself. _You're watching the bending. Not him._

But it was impossible to keep her gaze from straying, and she again found herself admiring the exposed skin of the Fire Prince. The boys had to train shirtless in such sweltering heat, making for a quite a display of Zuko's sculpted abdominals. Katara found it difficult to believe he was a mere two years older than her, with a physique than rivaled those of fully grown men. Even his calves were strong, his legs braced as he shot a bolt of fire for Aang to dodge.

Yes, Katara could see nearly every inch of the handsome firebender. She couldn't stop her pesky thoughts from roaming to what the _rest _of him looked like…

"You're staring at Sparky's ass, aren't you?"

Katara gave out a yelp, and whipped her head around to look at a smirking Toph. "What? Why would you say that?" she stammered, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well," Toph said, crossing her arms in a triumphant way, "you're sweating buckets, for one. And your heart is beating as fast as a humming-wasp's wings."

Katara felt herself grow flustered. "It's just really hot out here. Nothing else."

Toph grabbed hold of Katara's face, squeezing her cheeks. "That doesn't explain why you're blushing."

Katara brushed the earthbender's hands off. "W-what? No I'm not!"

"And stuttering."

Katara stared at her indignantly. "Well, maybe you should just mind your own business, Toph!"

Toph shrugged and relaxed back against the steps. "Maybe _you_ should tell him how you feel, before it's too late. I know what happened between you and Aang at the play."

The waterbender was stunned speechless, staring at the blind girl with her mouth agape. She sensed the presence of someone approaching, and it was then that she realized the boys were done practicing.

"Katara! Toph! Sifu Hotman said I could take the rest of the day off!" Aang sang, bounding towards the girls. Katara stood and turned to look at Zuko, who followed Aang at a much slower pace while wiping sweat from his face with a cloth. Katara was surprised to see no annoyance cross his face at the nickname; only a slight, barely noticeable smile.

"That's great, Aang," Katara replied, but her focus was on Zuko. She could see that his breathing was labored, and he had one hand resting against a stone column. "Are you okay?"

Zuko looked up quizzically at the sound of her concerned voice. "Uh, yeah. Just need to cool down a bit."

"Here, I can help." Katara beckoned the water from a nearby fountain, and before he could respond she formed a stream of water above his head and allowed the cooling element to cascade down his neck and shoulders. Zuko appeared instantly relieved by the sensation. He opened his mouth to say something to her but was interrupted by the airbender.

"That's a great idea, Katara!" Aang chirped, gathering some of the water himself and pouring it over his head. "Ahh…"

"Thank you," Zuko murmured to her, scrubbing his hair with the cloth to dry it. His golden gaze was intense on hers, and she felted heat rise to her cheeks. It really was a hot day.

"You're welcome."

Sokka came striding across the courtyard, a half-eaten mango in hand. "Hey! Don't I get a waterbending cool-off? I've been outside too and it's _hot_!" he whined.

Katara gathered a ball of water and doused her brother with a cold splash. Toph and Aang snickered at the Water Tribe boy's sputtering, and even Zuko had to suppress a grin.

"Is there no love for the boomerang guy?"

Toph stood up and cracked her knuckles loudly. "I think that's Suki's job."

Sokka grinned smugly at this. Aang followed him down one of the pathways, talking earnestly to him, and Zuko went inside the house. Toph was about to pass Katara when she leaned up on her tip-toes and whispered into her ear.

"I expect to hear bed-rocking tonight. At least try to be quiet."

* * *

Please leave a review and I'll be back tomorrow.


	2. Euphoria

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Second day of Zutara Week! I had a bit of trouble writing this one, and it went through a few edits. Euphoria is a difficult prompt; the only other way I could see going with this was smut, and I didn't want to do that. I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

**Euphoria: **_a feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness._

* * *

"We're here!" Sokka called from his place behind the wheel, alerting Katara to their arrival at Kyoshi Island. She turned towards the sea; elbow propped up by the ship's rails, and was greeted with the sight of the green, forested island. The statue of Kyoshi had been rebuilt within the last three years since Sozin's Comet.

Suki walked up behind Katara to catch a glimpse of their destination. She wore no face paint and her short brown hair was tied back with a ribbon. It was her decision for the reunion to be held at Kyoshi Island. She had stayed with Katara and Sokka in the Water Tribe for the past six months, and had become rather homesick.

"It's good to be home," Suki sighed, gaze scanning the patch of land that was fast approaching.

"Are you going to stay after we leave?" Katara asked.

Suki looked at her and shrugged, then let out a giggle. "I don't know, it depends on if your bonehead brother finally decides to propose!"

They shared a lighthearted laugh before Katara hugged her friend and went down to her cabin to gather her bags. Her hands were shaking as she did so. It had been nearly a year since she had seen Aang. After the war ended, she had followed him around the world as he performed speeches and helped rebuild the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. As the Avatar, he was always busy and had no time for her or their budding relationship. It had come to the point where she finally had to tell him she was going home to the Southern Water Tribe.

She hadn't spoken to Aang since.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself for when the boat docked.

"You guys made it!" Katara looked up to see Aang practicing leaping towards her as she stepped onto the dock. She felt unsure about what to do, and panic almost overwhelmed her as he approached. Sokka and Suki were closer behind her, though, and Sokka was the first to hug the young airbender.

"It's good to see you, buddy!" he exclaimed with a cheeky grin. Aang turned to Katara and blushed.

"Hey, Katara."

"Hi, Aang. You look… well." Katara floundered for something else to say.

"Hey! You can't start this reunion without me!"

The four friends turned towards the sharp voice to find none other than Toph, hanging over the rails of a small ship that was coming into port beside them. A Fire Nation insignia was carved into the hull.

Toph nearly ran down the gangplank. "I had to spend a whole week on that thing! With no one for company but _Sparky! _Can you imagine?_"_

As the rest of the group greeted the blind earthbender, Katara had her eyes locked on the ship's gangplank. She watched, afraid to look away, as a man dressed in regal red robes came down it, each step even and purposeful. She sucked in her breath as her eyes trailed up to his face. He was staring out at Kyoshi Island quietly, his black hair tied up in a topknot, but lacking a crown. Katara noted the changes in his face; the shape of his fresh-shaven jaw, the high and defined cheekbones, and the blazing scar across his eye just as prominent as ever. Then, his gold eyes met her blue ones.

His lips curved upwards into a small smile.

She raced towards him, meeting him at the base of the incline and nearly crashing into him. She embraced him quickly in a crushing hug, to which he let out a light '_oof!', _and responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. She buried her head into the crook of his shoulder, fighting back tears of joy from seeing him for the first time in a year. She didn't know what had overcome her, and she pulled back feeling a bit silly.

Zuko chuckled, smiling a bit at her flushed face. He nudged her chin up and kissed her forehead chastely. "You look ever more beautiful than the last time I saw you, Master Katara," he whispered, his face inches from hers.

"You look quite handsome yourself, Fire Lord," Katara threw back, a wide grin on her face. His words made her heart soar, and she felt happier in that moment than she had in a long time.

Everyone else around them faded away. Katara was seeing her best friend anew, his smoldering eyes catching her breath in a way they hadn't before. She felt like a blushing teenager again, shy and speechless. Zuko appeared to be in much the same condition. His hands slid along her back, fingers tugging lightly at the fabric, as if debating what to do next.

She was suddenly very glad that she had taken the time to plan this reunion.

"Oh, so Sparky gets a hug before me?"

* * *

My least favorite of the bunch. From personal experiences through, it can be pretty exhilarating seeing someone you care about after being separated for a long time. Please leave a review and I'll be back tomorrow with Voices!


	3. Voices

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Day 3! A big thank you to reviewers and everyone out there that has enjoyed these silly drabbles. Special thank you to my Guest reviewer, as I couldn't send you a PM.

**Voices: **_the sound produced in a person's larynx as speech or song._

* * *

After much debating, Katara turned right at the street corner. It was a matter of which street had more shops –she was hungry, and so far her search for a restaurant or market had been fruitless.

The noontime sun was beating down on her and her animal companion. Momo was perched on her shoulder. Why she had been chosen to take him along with her when the group had separated at the house, she did not know.

A green and gold sign caught her attention, hanging high above the heads of people walking the streets. _Tea. _It was a quaint, two-story building that looked friendly enough.

"What do you say, Momo?" Katara asked the flying lemur. "Should we eat lunch at the tea shop?" His large eyes blinked once. Katara giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

She pushed open the door and heard a bell chime somewhere. The tea shop wasn't too busy, but there were a few groups of patrons seated at tables. She was scanning the room for a waiter when a voice rang clear through the idle chattering.

"Uncle, I'll need you to brew another pot of Ginseng!"

She froze. Katara knew that voice. She knew it all too well. The last time she had heard it was at the North Pole. Her blue eyes narrowed to slits. She fell into a defensive position, hand hovering above her water skin and head whipping around in search of the voice's owner. One of the customers, perhaps? _But I saw Wanted posters for him. _Then, she fully processed what he had said. _So_ _General Iroh is here, too? Brewing tea? _

The kitchen door swung open, and out walked Zuko. Katara almost didn't recognize him. His hair was short and spiky. He wore common Earth Kingdom clothes, along with an apron. In his hands was a tray with several tea cups and pastries. The scar burned over his left eye was as red and angry as ever.

He glanced towards the door and nearly dropped the tray when he saw her. Katara marched towards him, ready to water whip his ass into next week. "Zu-!"

"Shh!" He hushed her quickly, clamping one hand over her mouth with a panicked expression on his face. He leaned close to her, voice low. "My name is Li."

Katara shoved his hand away from her and took a step back. She looked at him, disgusted. "Oh, so it that what you're going by now? How long until this little charade is up?"

"Give me the chance to explain," he gritted through clenched teeth.

Katara huffed and crossed her arms, glowering at him. _Like hell. _She saw the silent pleading in his seemingly sincere eyes, and sighed begrudgingly. She was too trusting for her own good. "You have a few minutes."

"You came in here for a reason, right? I can seat you," Zuko said. He gestured jerkily towards a table in the far corner.

"You could be nicer to me," Katara hissed, flipping hear braid back over her shoulder. Momo yelped. "But yes, I'll take a seat."

She walked over to the table and sat down while he delivered the contents of the tray to other customers. She watched him intently, making sure he wasn't going to run. She was still in shock. She never imagined she would find him working in a tea shop, in Ba Sing Se of all places.

"What do you want?" he asked as he approached. At first, Katara was confused, but then he pointed towards the kitchen.

"Oh," she said, swallowing. "I'll have a cup of your best tea, and some sort of pastry. Whatever you have." He was about to turn away when she raised a hand. "Wait! I'll need a glass of water for Momo, as well."

Zuko rolled his eyes at this, but when he returned he had was a paper cup filled with water. Momo lapped it up eagerly. He pushed a cup of steaming hot tea in her direction, and set down a plate with a blueberry-cherry muffin. He sat down in the chair across from her.

"What kind of tea is this?" She took a sip.

"Jasmine. You might want to wait for it to cool."

She took a bite of the muffin instead, deciding for _herself _that the tea was too hot. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't go straight to the Dai Li and tell them who you really are."

Zuko sighed and shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I haven't attacked you. I have no plans to attack you. I'm a fugitive. My uncle and I are wanted by the Fire Nation."

"So, General Iroh's here?" Katara questioned.

"He's the cook." The disguised Prince leaned closer to her, golden eyes intense on hers. "Look. We're starting over. We can't do that if you interfere."

"Why should I trust you?" Katara retorted sharply.

"I already told you; I haven't attacked you. I haven't caused any trouble. Do you really think I would do all this for _show?_" He pulled at an apron strap.

Katara was silent for a moment. This wasn't the Zuko she knew. He would hold a conversation with a peasant like her, much less be so patient. He would never allow himself to work such a lowly job. "You can't tell me you're happy."

He held his temple with one hand. His finger must have grazed his scar, because he flinched. "I'll learn to be happy."

Katara decided to let it go for now. She still didn't trust him, but she was unsure whether she would tell Aang or not. They were busy enough, and if Zuko really wasn't causing trouble…

"Why are you in the city?" Zuko asked, breaking the tense silence.

Katara's guard came up instantly. "That's a suspicious thing to ask."

He shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation."

This puzzled her even more. She drank some of the Jasmine tea. It had a floral taste, but it wasn't so pungent that it gagged her.

"I'm looking for Appa."

"Your bison is missing?" Zuko looked genuinely surprised.

"Well he's not mine, he's Aang's, but…" She shook her head in frustration. "Never mind. I don't have to tell you anything." She made to stand up.

"Wait!" Zuko stood up much too quick and stepped right in front of her. She could feel the heat of his tea-scented breath fan over her face. "You can't tell anyone about us. I'll prove to you that we really are starting over, Katara. I promise."

Her breath caught in her throat. She tried to hide her face by hurriedly searching her pocket for coins. "Just, tell me how much it costs…"

"It's on the house."

Katara lifted her head up. She studied his face for a moment, and then beckoned for Momo to crawl up to her shoulder. "Okay. Have a nice life, Li."

He stared after her in wonder as she left the tea shop. Katara squinted against the bright sun as she reentered the streets of Ba Sing Se. She shut out the voice in the back of her head that warned her she had just made a dire mistake.

* * *

This could be canon. Although Katara probably wouldn't let it slip to Azula that Zuko was in Ba Sing Se in this case. Anyways, let me know what you think and I'll be back tomorrow with one of my favorites; Gravity!


	4. Gravity

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Thank you readers and reviewers! I hope you all enjoy the Day 4 entry.

**Gravity: **_seriousness or importance. _Bear with me here.

* * *

Katara rolled over on top of her sleeping bag for the countless time. It was bound to be close to dawn by now, and she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. How could she? Sozin's Comet would be passing over the next day, and Aang was still missing.

She heard shuffling outside of her tent, and she instantly sat up, eyes wide open. Her first thought was that Combustion Man was attacking again, but then she remembered that she was in the White Lotus camp, and he was dead.

The rustling seemed to grow louder, and she heard a barely audible sigh. She recognized that frustrated exhale of breath. To her surprise, his shadow stopped outside her tent.

"Katara?" Zuko's voice was a whisper. Katara rolled her tired eyes; if she hadn't been awake, there was no chance she would have heard him. "Are you awake?"

She crawled over and pulled the flap open. She was stricken by his ragged appearance. He was hunched over, heavy bags under drooping, red-rimmed eyes, and shaggy hair mused up like he had been running his hands through it.

"What are you doing, Zuko?" Katara asked groggily, unsuccessfully trying to hide a yawn. The sky was dark and the moon was still shining brightly from its perch between the clouds. "It's too late to be awake on a night like this."

She could see a blush rise to his already splotchy cheeks. "Can I come in?"

He was so hesitant, so nervous, that she couldn't help but offer up a weary smile and open the flap wider. "Of course."

He bent down and entered her tent, the flap closing shut behind him. Katara handed him a couple candles for him to light. He produced a flame and set the lit candles down on the low table inside the tent. Along with the Yue's light, she could just make out his tired face.

"So what brought about this midnight visit?" Katara prompted. She patted the other end of her sleeping bag, motioning for him to sit down.

"I've been waiting for Uncle to wake up," Zuko said as he shifted over to sit in front of her. He pinched the bridge of his nose as if warding off a headache.

The waterbender's eyebrows rose. "Ever since I left you in the evening?"

He nodded and exhaled a weighty sigh. "Yeah. I just… couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get some fresh air."

Katara looked around, lifting her hands to gesture around the tent. A smirk crossed her face. "I wouldn't exactly call this fresh air, Zuko." He caught her joking tone and gave a soft snort in disbelief. "So, why are you here, in my tent?"

He was silent for a moment, studying her face with her hands clasped under his chin. Then, he released his hands and his shoulders rolled forward in defeat. "I needed someone to talk to."

Katara hadn't expected him to ever admit something like that; especially not to her. "You're lucky I'm sleep-deprived." He looked at her inquisitively. "Talk to me."

Zuko stared at her, blown away by her acceptance. He was afraid he would've been rejected before he even got into the tent. "It's… it's everything. I'll never be able to forgive myself for the way I betrayed my uncle – betrayed you." His voice cracked at the last word.

Katara smiled softly. "I told you not to worry about that. I was able to forgive you. General Iroh will be able to forgive you in a heartbeat. He knows that _you _know what your mistakes were."

He bowed his head, thinking over her words. She watched him intently, feeling the guilt and regret radiate off him in waves. "You know," she began gently, "I can't sleep either. All I can think about is tomorrow."

"I know," he replied, looking back at her. His fiery eyes seemed to flicker with the candle. "All I can think about is failing. Because if I fail, I've failed the whole world. And I'm dead."

Katara's eyes wavered and she suddenly realized how true his fears were. She remembered the horrific death of Zuko's actor in The Boy in the Iceberg, and the roaring applause from the crowd. It was very likely that Zuko could die tomorrow at the hands of Azula.

She could die tomorrow, as well. Any one of her friends could die. Aang could die in the Avatar State, if he wasn't already lost to the world.

She sniffed as tears pricked at the backs of her eyes. She impulsively reached out to Zuko and embraced him tightly. He tensed at her sudden movement. A soft hiccup emerged from her throat as she fought back tears.

"We could all be running head-first towards our deaths," she whimpered into his neck. "We can't do this without Aang. There's no hope!"

Zuko gathered her hands and pushed her back slightly so she was looking at him blearily. "Hey," he said quietly. He used a finger to wipe away a tear from her face. "If there's one thing I've learned from you, it's to never give up hope."

Katara shook her head vehemently, eyes scrunched up with tears. "I'm not so sure this time, Zuko."

He held her as she sobbed quietly in his arms. He had not come into her tent expecting to be comforting _her. _He had never had to deal with a crying girl, and so he felt rather stupid sitting there stiffly. The banished Prince finally decided to stroke her thick, curly hair, and pressed a steady hand to the small of her back. His tunic was soaked in her tears, but he didn't care. He would hold her all night long if she needed him.

"You'll be okay, Katara. I promise."

* * *

Come on. Zuko could not have sat still in Uncle Iroh's tent the entire night with all these emotions running through his head. He had to have gotten up for some fresh air at some point. Just saying. Review if you enjoyed and I'll see you tomorrow with Bound!


	5. Bound

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Bound: **_restricted to a specific space._

* * *

"I wonder how much this is worth." Zuko held a flame under the waterbending scroll. The pirates let out a collective gasp and a panicky _No! _could be heard from the crowd. Zuko smirked at their reactions, and he held the fire steady. "A lot, apparently."

Katara's eyes darted between the Fire Nation soldiers and the pirates, wondering if a full-scale war would break out, and if she could use the distraction to draw water from the river to saw through the ropes undetected.

"Search the woods for the boy and we'll meet back here!" Zuko was saying, ordering the pirates like they were his own soldiers. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Fine," the head pirate grumbled. He and his crew turned back towards the forest and left the sandy bank. Once the last man had disappeared into the trees, Zuko extinguished his fire and slipped the scroll back into his armor. He turned to his men.

"I don't trust those pirates. I want you to conduct your own search for the Avatar," Zuko commanded, his voice bordering on threatening. He pointed in the opposite direction that the pirates had gone. "We're not leaving until I have the Avatar contained."

The firebending soldiers were hesitant at first, but each slowly set in motion and went off to find the Avatar. This left her alone with Zuko and the old man. His uncle.

"It's a chilly night, nephew," the old man began, his hands folded into his sleeves. "Shall we go back inside the ship?"

Zuko scoffed. "And leave her all by herself? Not going to happen." He crossed his arms over his chestplate and rooted his feet to the ground.

"We could bring her onto the ship with us," the uncle offered.

"I'm not going to risk untying her this close to the river."

The gray-haired general shivered in an overly exaggerated manner. "Oh, Prince Zuko, I think I'll have to go inside. My old bones can't handle these cold gusts of wind."

Katara watched him walk down the shore towards the ship, one eyebrow raised. The air was completely still with not so much as a breeze. She heard the sound of shuffling and was abruptly reminded that she was now completely alone with the Prince of the Fire Nation, the person that had her tied to the tree.

The very same Prince that was currently approaching her with a scowl pulling on his scarred face.

She was painfully aware of the thick, heavy ropes that were fastened around her wrists. If only her hands weren't bound, she could practice her water whip technique on _him_.

"I'm never going to tell you where he is!" Katara burst out before he could get too close.

Zuko sneered at her, bringing his face close to hers. "I don't need you to. I'll have him in my grasp before dawn."

"Well, then," Katara retorted, glaring at him with all the might she could so close to the striking, puckered scar. "You have no reason to keep me here. You might as well let me go."

His hand leaned against the tree above her hand, and Katara's eyes widened as he moved even closer. She was so vulnerable up against that tree. She chastised herself for ever stealing the stupid scroll in the first place. "I don't have the Avatar yet. If they can't find him, I can still use you for bait."

She looked at him in disgust. "So you're planning on keeping me captive on your ship?" It crossed her mind that she could spit in his face, but knew better in her current position.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

Katara was unsettled by this statement. "Then, can I least have my necklace back?" She knew she was grabbing at straws at this point.

He pulled the necklace out and held it up, right before her eyes. The moon's light shined on the pendant and made it glow. Katara's breath hitched in her throat. He spun it around, looking at her awe-struck face with mild curiosity. "Hm. This wasn't important enough for you to tell me where your friends are."

"I'll never rat out Aang!" Katara growled. "He's the world's last hope and I'd never hand him off to the likes of you!"

"So you wouldn't mind if I happened to burn this to a crisp?" He produced a single flame from the tip of his finger and brought it close to the pendant.

"No! Please, no!" Katara shouted in alarm, tears forming in his eyes. She struggled against her binds, desperate to stop the flame from reaching her mother's necklace.

The flame dissipated. "Calm down, peasant," the Prince grunted. He tucked the necklace away. Katara visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief. But her blue gaze remained harsh on his.

"Why are you so obsessed with capturing Aang?" Katara asked bluntly. "Even stooping so low as to kidnap and threaten me?"

Zuko's piercing gold eyes narrowed. "I already told you. I have to restore my honor."

"Your _honor _can't be worth the destruction the world!" Katara retorted. "There's nothing honorable about killing the Avatar."

He was silent for a moment, and took a step back away from her. "I can't return home until I have the Avatar. Then I will give him to my father. _I'm_ not going to kill him."

"But Fire Lord Ozai will. He's a twelve year old boy, Zuko! His death will be on your hands!"

He turned away so his back was to her. She saw his fists clench and unclench slowly. His voice was gentle when he finally spoke. "I want to go home. …and it's Prince Zuko."

Katara was stunned into silence as the firebender walked away to stand by the water's edge. The childishness of his statement stirred something within her. _I want to go home. _He had been cast out, banished from his home, and Aang was his only ticket back to where he belonged.

And it was then that Katara realized that Zuko was just as bound to the Avatar as she was to the tree.

* * *

This is probably the most overused set-up ever. But I'm happy with the outcome. And come on, you can't have a Zutara Week without the Waterbending Scroll, am I right? Leave a review and I'll be back tomorrow with a bit more mature entry; Soothe.


	6. Soothe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Day 5! I apologize for the late upload. Hopefully if won't be any less enjoyable!

**Soothe: **_to reduce pain or discomfort._

* * *

He had issued her a room next to his for her stay in the palace. Katara was astounded by the regal beauty of the room as she set down her small traveling bag. It was a shame she would only be staying for a few days in order to attend the ninth annual meeting of Nations.

Typically Zuko would give her and Aang a larger room on the lower floor, where they would be close to Sokka, Suki, and Toph. This year would be much different than those past. She padded around the room, her feet shuffling on the plush carpet, eyes wide and observant. The bed was crafted with a dark wood had red silk – _silk – _sheets. She pulled back the thick curtains and was nearly blinded by the brilliant setting sun. She had a perfect view as the golden orb began to fall below the horizon, casting the palace gardens in shadow.

The Water Tribe Ambassador flopped onto the bed with a huff. Her eyes fluttering closed. She had two hours before the obligatory banquet. It would be strange without Sokka and his wife Suki there, but they had opted out of the meeting of Nations as she was soon due to have her second child. It would be stranger to attend the dinner without a date for once; even worse to be forced to sit across from him.

Her heart clenched. Maybe she could ask Zuko to switch up the seating arrangements.

Katara spent the duration of the banquet picking at her plate of spicy Fire Nation cuisine. The Fire Lord gave a sentimental toast at the beginning of the feast, noting the absence of the Southern Water Tribe chief. The Avatar responded with a speech of his own, addressing the recently construction in an Earth Kingdom town. Most of the dinner guests were as jovial as always. King Bumi told his crazy stories, as always. Bosco the bear had his own seat, as always.

Maybe it was just her own dreary mood, but Katara could've sworn Zuko's lips curved into a frown whenever he didn't think he was being watched.

"Come in," came his muffled voice from the other side of the door. A set of guards were watching her silently from a few paces away. It was a bit late for the Fire Lord to have a visitor in his rooms, after all.

He wasn't surprised to see her when he looked up from his desk. Katara had a unique knock. She sat in the chair across from him, hands limp in her lap. She wore the deep blue night robes that she had found in one of the drawers in her room.

"It's late, Katara. You shouldn't be up." He had dark circles under his eyes, and his frown was even more deep-set than it was at the banquet.

"You shouldn't be, either," Katara countered. She pulled her long, unbraided hair over her shoulder.

Zuko nibbled on the end of his quill before setting it down and pushing his stack of papers aside. He opened one of the bottom desk drawers and lifted up a thin-necked bottle. "Fire whiskey?"

"Yes, please," Katara said without skipping a beat. She watched as he unscrewed the cork and produced two glasses. She barely waited long enough for him to finish pouring before she grabbed her glass off the desk and downed it. The thick liquid burned her throat, and Katara was pleased.

Zuko was quick to follow her lead. He was pouring them another round not a few seconds after the first. Katara relished in the warmness that had already cocooned her body. _Stronger than arctic wine._

"Do you want to talk?"

"No." It came out harsher than she intended.

Zuko poured her another glass in silence.

"Ozai told me that he killed my mother." Zuko's eyes stared down at the glass. Katara paused in her drinking. "After all these years of asking, all these years of getting silence in return." Katara could hear his voice crack in a way she hadn't heard since they were teenagers.

"He lied," Katara said simply. She tapped her blunt nails on the side of her glass once.

Zuko lifted his head to look at her. His gaze was heavy on hers. "He killed her the night she killed Azulon. She's been dead for seventeen years, and it's my fault."

"You'll find her, Zuko," Katara murmured. "Don't blame yourself."

"She died protecting me."

"Mothers will do whatever it takes to protect their babies. I think we're both well aware of that." Katara's voice was hollow, haunted. "Another glass, please."

The bottle was already half empty.

"A part of me doesn't want her to be alive." His voice was as thick as the whiskey.

"Why?" A sip.

"I don't want her to know of all the mistakes I've made." His eyes betrayed the flood of guilt that threatened to break through the carefully constructed dams. Katara scooted her chair closer and reached for his free hand. She squeezed it tightly.

"Zuko, listen to me. You are a wonderful Fire Lord. I love you, our friends love you, and hell the whole world loves you. The first few years were a bit rough, but you have done what no one thought possible – you've brought us into a new, better era." She spoke so sincerely she could pass for being sober. "You have more than made up for past mistakes when you were young."

He squeezed her hand back, his hand shaking, and his golden orbs glassy. "Then why hasn't she come back?"

Katara choked back a sob. She hadn't notice her own vision fog up, whether it was due to the alcohol or not. She came around the desk and sat in his lap, empty glass discarded and arms forcing themselves around his waist. She let the tears trickle down as she nestled her head under his. It took him several moments to react, and then he buried his head into her hair. He hugged her fiercely, and finally allowed himself to unravel in her arms.

"I don't know, Zuko. I really don't know." Her own grievances all but faded away when she heard the Fire Lord's strangled gasp for breath.

* * *

Older, unstable Zuko and Katara sharing a less than healthy moment. They may not be able to heal, but at least they aren't alone. Tomorrow is the last day, oh my. Spark. In my entry, it is used literally. Stay tuned!


	7. Spark

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

It's the last day of Zutara Week 2013! There's been so many great stories and such lovely artwork. I present to you my entry for Spark, set during the masterpiece that is Season 2! Namely, around the time of Tales of Ba Sing Se.

**Spark:** _a small fiery particle thrown off from a fire. _(or firebender)

* * *

It was a cloudy night in Ba Sing Se. The plants, trees, and roads were cast in shades of blue and gray. The dark, looming clouds held promise of heavy rain. Katara hardly had time to absorb her dreary surroundings as she closed the door as slowly as possible so to not make a peep.

Katara breathed out in relief and straightened her hunched, careful posture. It seemed she was able to exit the house without being caught. She walked down the pathway, a slight sway to her hips and a happy hum in her throat. She patted her water skin, once again checking that she had to with her.

She had entered the middle tier of the city by the time she found a decent water source. The pond was secluded, hidden behind a cluster of multi-story shops. It opened up into a river that had a quaint bridge arcing over it. Katara bent down beside the muddy bank and dipped her hands in. She smiled at the feeling of her element enveloping her skin. The water was not as clean and pure as she would prefer, but it would have to do.

After Katara had spent some time enjoying being immersed in her element and bending it to her heart's content, she was alerted to the sound of men talking nearby. She immediately fell into a fighting stance. Her braid whipped around as she scanned the area with narrowed eyes. _Please don't be Fire Nation. _Katara already regretted leaving the house just to practice her waterbending. Then she remembered that she was, in fact, in Ba Sing Se. There were no Fire Nation soldiers in Ba Sing Se.

Several green-clad men came into her line of vision. She relaxed a bit, recognizing the Dai Li – the protectors of the city. She dropped her water back into the pond and relaxed her tensed shoulders. The Dai Li, however, continued to approach her.

"Hello, gentlemen," Katara greeted them awkwardly with a half-hearted wave. She tried to appear friendly. "Out for a midnight patrol?"

"Young girl, you are out after curfew," one of the men said curtly. His eyes were concealed in the shadow of his hat. "We will have to escort you back to your home."

Katara started for a second. A curfew? That was a foreign concept. She stayed in her spot and gave a light laugh. "That won't be necessary, sir. I'm just visiting the city with my friend, the Avatar."

One of the other men whispered something inaudible into the first Dai Li's ear. His demeanor changed and he took a step towards her. "I'm afraid you are in violation of our strict law against waterbending in the city. We will have to take you to our boss for further assessment."

"What?" Katara shouted, jumping back and preparing a water whip. She had bent in the city before and it hadn't been an issue. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"In that case, we must use force." She was pelted by a barrage of rocks, shaped into the forms of hands. Swatting them away with strong streams of the pond water, her eyes darting around in search of an escape. Her feet waded into the cool water as she was forced back. She lifted her arms with the purpose of freezing the men when two rock-hands managed to clamp around her wrists. She screamed in protest, struggling to release her hands. _The water is right there!_

Two Dai Li grabbed hold of her upper arms tightly. She kicked out at them desperately and was hit by two rocks aimed at her knees. Her legs buckled out underneath her. She was trapped in the soldiers' hands. She bowed her head, ashamed by how easily she had been defeated.

"A waterbender lost surrounded by her own element," one of the men chuckled. "Does Long Feng really think her a threat?"

"Let me go!" Katara cried, glaring daggers at the men she had thought were her allies. _A threat to what?_

"Not going to-." The Dai Li agent cut himself off with a choked gasp. He fell forward, and in his place stood a man dressed in all black with dual swords in his hands. Covering his face was a demon mask painted in blue and white. _The Blue Spirit. _

No one had noticed his presence until now. The Dai Li were still for a moment, obviously baffled that the Blue Spirit had been able to breech the walls of the city. But they were quick to lunge into action, shooting rock-hands out to contain the Blue Spirit. He dodged each and every rock hurled his way with a graceful swiftness, using the darkness of the shadows to his advantage. Katara watched in awe as his leaped into the air and sent his swords swinging at the closest earthbender, slicing into his shoulder and causing the man to howl in pain.

Katara realized that all of the Dai Li were distracted, including the ones that had grabbed her arms. She frantically tried to summon enough water out of her water skin to cut through the rock-hands. She closed her eyes tightly and drew upon every ounce of concentration she could. She ignored the sound of wielding swords and panicked shouts. In her mind's eye she saw a stream of water slither out of the skin. She furrowed her brows and aimed it at her wrists. The rock crumbled away.

She snapped her eyes open and prepared to run. It seemed the remaining two Dai Li had the same idea, as she opened her eyes just in time to see them bolt. She turned to look at her masked savior, and that was when she saw it.

Sparks. Tiny dots of light at the tips of his fingers, the very same fingers that wrapped so securely around the hilt of the sword. His fists were clenched tightly as he watched the Dai Li run away, anger rolling off him in waves of steam. It was then that the mask faced her.

He slowly put his dual swords back into their sheaths.

The Blue Spirit took cautious steps towards her. Katara could sense the internal debate running through his head. Maybe he could sense her conflicted thoughts as well. She stood in place with baited breath.

He reached out for her hands, and she lifted them warily. He held her small, brown hands in his larger, more callused ones. The holes of the blue mask seemed to examine her palms and upturned wrists as if searching for any damage. Then he turned them over.

Everything clicked. His touch felt no different than it had before. _I'll save you for the pirates._

He let go, and her arms fell limp at her sides. She felt her heart skip a beat in terror. For a moment they merely stared at one another. Katara feared he would attack her at any moment, but he remained as calm and silent as ever.

"Thank you." Her voice wavered, but she felt the words needed to be spoken.

The mask bobbed once in acknowledgement. He seemed to hesitate, and she almost thought he was going to say something, but instead he reached a hand out and pushed one of her hair beads back into its place. The Blue Spirit quickly darted back into the shadows.

Katara headed back the way she had come. Fortunately she did not see another Dai Li agent, and she slipped back into the house as quietly as she had left. She would have to tell her friends in the morning about her worrisome encounter with the Dai Li.

She toyed with the hair bead that had been loosened during the fight. Her encounter with Zuko, she decided, could be a story for another time.

* * *

And that concludes this story. Thank you all that have read any of these silly drabbles! I tried to keep a balance in my series, with light and dark elements (although the last few definitely haven't been all that cheery) and different time periods throughout. The two Season 3 drabbles, Calor and Gravity, were probably my favorites to write.

A note for Spark: I found it very difficult to not make it boring. I rewrote the beginning several times, and finally settled with this. But I knew I wanted to include The Blue Spirit in here somewhere. Because who doesn't love The Blue Spirit?

I want to give everyone a big thank you again. This was my first Zutara Week and it feels good having participated. Goodbye for now!


End file.
